disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gravity Falls, Oregon
'''Gravity Falls, Oregon '''is a fictional, mysterious, sleepy town where many supernatural things happen in Gravity Falls. Grunkle Stan lives in and runs the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap which overcharges unlucky visitors for a glimpse at the world's most bizarre museum. Dipper and Mabel Pines are sent to stay with Grunkle Stan for the summer, which leads them to discover some of the strange mysterious things happening there. Gravity Falls was named by the 8½th president of the United States of America, Quentin Trembley, when he "discovered" it by falling off a cliff on his horse, that he was riding backwards. However, this fact was covered up by the U.S. government, and instead "local nobody" Nathaniel Northwest was officially recorded as the town founder. The mayor is chosen when during the election the citizens of Gravity Falls throws bird seed at their preferred candidate, an eagle will fly to the one with the most bird seed and kiss them. Though the chosen ones can be disqualified if they have an extensive criminal record. Known Residents *'Stan Pines' is the owner of the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap which overcharges unlucky visitors for a glimpse at the world's most bizarre museum and once a place filled with wax figures. *'Stanford Pines' is Stan's twin brother, author of the journals, and the original owner of the building now known as the Mystery Shack. *'Soos Ramirez' is a lovable man-child who works at the Mystery Shack gift shop. He's a good friend of Dipper and Mabel Pines. He and Dipper enjoy doing so-called "boy stuff" together, like heating hot dogs, one by one, until they explode in the microwave. *'Wendy Corduroy' is a mellow and cool teen who is a part-time worker at the Mystery Shack. Dipper has a huge crush on her. Wendy can be fun, until her rambunctious teenage friends show up. *'Robbie' is a stereotypical moody teenager and is lead guitarist for his band. He is the boyfriend of Wendy and rival of Dipper. *'Deputy Durland' is part of the lazy and sarcastic local law enforcement team of Gravity Falls, along with Sheriff Blubs, who deem every case unsolvable so that they can go to lunch instead. *'Sheriff Blubs' is part of the lazy and sarcastic local law enforcement team of Gravity Falls, along with Deputy Durland, who deem every case unsolvable so that they can go to lunch instead. *''Lil Gideon' is a self-proclaimed television psychic whose real mission is to take down his competition, the Mystery Shack. The owner of book ''2. *'Bud Gleeful' is the father of 'Lil Gideon. *'Manly Dan' is the father of Wendy and three other boys who is also an emotionally unstable lumberjack. *'Tyler Cutebiker '''is an undecided individual who lives in Gravity Falls, Oregon. *'Toby Determined' is the reporter for the ''Gravity Falls Gossiper. *'Shandra Jimenez' is the reporter for a possible TV show airing in Gravity Falls, Oregon. *'Mikey R.' is a man with two broken arms. *'Lazy Susan' is Grunkle Stan's love interest and works at Greasy's Diner. She has a lazy eye that never opens. *'Grenda' is a large, low-voiced girl who is best friends with Candy Chiu and Mabel. *'Candy Chiu' is a girl who is best friends with Grenda and Mabel. *'Pacifica Northwest' is the most popular girl in Gravity Falls, and her great-great grandfather "founded" the town. *'Old Man McGucket' is the local kook. *'Bats Biker' is an emotional individual who lives in Gravity Falls, Oregon. *'Mrs. Gleeful' is Gideon's mother. *'Mr. and Mrs. Northwest' are Pacifica's parents. *'Lake Gravity Falls Ranger McGucket' is Old Man McGucket's son. *'Lee' is a local teenager and Wendy's friend. *'Tambry' is another local teenager and Wendy's friend. *'Nate' is another local teenager and Wendy's friend. *'Thompson' is another local teenager and Wendy's friend. Known Places *'412 Gopher Road' - where 'Lil Gideon's family's factory is located at. *'Arcade' - a building that has arcade machines from the 70's-90's. *'Barrels & Crates, Incorporated' - company building where they make barrels and crates. *'Big Gunz Laser Tag' - a laser tag arena located inside a renovated former mattress store in town. *'Bowling alley' - the local bowling alley, identified by a large bowling pin and a sign simply saying "BOWL" on the outside. *'Circle Park' - place where Robbie tells Dipper to go to fight after he broke Robbie's phone. *'Dusk 2 Dawn' - an abandoned mini-mart where teenagers hang out. *'Gleeful's Auto Sale' - a car sale owned by Gideon's father, Bud Gleeful. *'Gravity Falls Cemetery' - the local cemetery in Gravity Falls. It was here that Quentin Trembley was buried and covered in peanut brittle. This is also the place where Mabel met Norman. *'Gravity Falls Dump' - appears once when the 90's teenagers are seen, depositing "loser candy" into the dump. *'Gravity Falls Forest' - a forest near (or surrounding) the Mystery Shack. Dipper found the book, 3'' in a secret compartment in a clearing of the forest. This is where Dipper encountered the Manotaurs. *'Gravity Falls Gossiper''' - a building where the Gravity Falls Gossiper news paper is made. *'Gravity Falls History Museum' - the museum is where Dipper and Mabel went during their adventure to uncover the conspiracy around Nathaniel Northwest, and did so by sitting on a chair upside-down. *'Gravity Falls Library' - the library where Dipper and Mabel study the Northwest conspiracy. *'Gravity Falls Mall' - the local shopping mall. *'Gravity Falls Pool' - the public swimming pool, run by Mr. Poolcheck. *'Gravity Falls Police Department (Roadkill County Sheriff's Office) '- the local law enforcement office where Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland Work. *'Gravity Falls Water Tower' - the highest man-made structure in Gravity Falls. A picture of an explosion Robbie drew is visible on the face of the tower. *'Greasy's Diner' - home of Lazy Susan, a stereotypical American diner, first seen in "Tourist Trapped." *'Lake Gravity Falls' – the local lake. It was first seen in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." *'Medieval Mattress Store' - a store that sells mattresses. *'Roayl Ragtime Theatre' - the local movie theatre. *'Scuttlebutt Island' - located in the middle of Lake Gravity Falls home of the Gobblewonker, and beavers. *'Skull Fracture' - biker's club. *'Smokey Joe's All You Can Eat' - a restaurant that Robbie runs past through while Rumble is chasing him. *'Summerween Superstore' - where you get decorations, costumes and candy for Summerween. *'Tavern' - a tavern next to the Gravity Falls Gossiper. *'Tent of Telepathy' – a place owned by 'Lil Gideon that is a competitor of the Mystery Shack. *'The Club' - fancy restaurant where Dipper broke up with Gideon for Mabel. *'The Multi-Bear's Cave' - home of the Multi-Bear. *'The Mystery Shack' – a tourist trap, run by Grunkle Stan, which overcharges unlucky visitors for a glimpse at the world's most bizarre museum. Its address is 618. *'Theatre Time Theater' - a live performance venue where Mabel performs a sock puppet musical called Glove Story: A Sock Opera. *'Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt' - the miniature golf course. It is secretly run by the Lilliputtians. nl:Gravity Falls, Oregon Category:Towns Category:Gravity Falls locations Category:Disney INFINITY locations